The Forsaken one
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: After a day of hard long fighting, the last Nightstalker got a breath before getting a distress call, what they found was a shock(This my addition to The Taken King along with a twist of the origins of the Nightstalker, All reviews are greatly appreciated and make me improve greatly, good reading).


I sat down on the orange sand, well I think it actually red due to being on Mars but I have other things to care about, as I sat down I left out a sigh of relief, I've been fighting the whole day and I never got a break, first it was the Fallen, then The Wolves house, then the Hive, then a cabal tank and finally I had to fight precursor Vex. I know I'm basically built for fighting but that's one hell of a grocery list I finished and I used my super... 20 times, Cayde said _'A nightstalker attacks from the shadows_.' I didn't think he thought of when the whole room was lit and no shadows were present.

"Little light?" I called out

"I told you to stop calling me that." My Ghost said

"Why? It's a cute name." I said laughing to myself

"I don't care." He said stubbornly "I'm getting a distress signal."

"Oh God, what does Cayde want now?" I said groaning in annoyance

"No, it's a guardian she's north of here, says that there is ALOT of taken surrounding her and is closing fast." Ghost explained with concern "We should act fast."

"Way ahead of you." I said while riding my sparrow

As I swerved through rocks and sand dunes, I heard the increasing sound of Taken.

I jumped off my sparrow and readied my Scout rifle, I rounded my corner to see... ORYX?!

He turned and looked at me and laughed at me as he disappeared from the location with the Gunslinger, leaving me to fight a humongous amount of taken, knights, centurions, captains the whole lot.

"Get a location of that Gunslinger!" I said to my Ghost as I fired upon my enemies, making them fade out of existence one by one,

"I'm working on it." He replied

I continued to fight for my life but the more I killed, the stronger I became and the more merciless my light felt, I usually feel some sympathy for the taken usually because I think the one that do get taken are the weakest one that want to go home and not fight a war that they don't belong in, well maybe not the hive or the fallen but I'm sure the Cabal have soldiers with weak spots, as I killed the remaining legionaries, I looked around to check for anything else that might be hiding, nothing.

"Find anything?" I ask putting away my SUROS DIS-43

"Yes, they are in the throne where you fought Oryx, on the Dreadnought." My ghost replied

"How is he alive we've killed twice, the last time he just flew into space I'm pretty sure he was dead at that point." I said recalling the almost unsuccessful raid I did

"Yes that is true, then we had to fight the splicers."

"I'm pretty sure others are stilling fighting them, I'd rather fight the Taken, more of a challenge."

"I know but shouldn't we get moving." My ghost recommended

"Well maybe if you would bring us into orbit-"

"I know." My Ghost cut me off with a deep sigh

We faded into the ship and shot off into orbit, setting coordinates for the Dreadnought,

"We're coming up onto the Dreadnought, what does Oryx want with a gunslinger? Aren't they the toughest Hunters to break?" I questioned

"Yes, there was reports about a Gunslinger was captured by Fallen, one week later they busted out with only a knife." My Ghost Informed me "But we don't know about Nightstalkers, especially since you're the only one existing currently."

It's true, I'm the only Nightstalker left the rest were killed by Taken or they went mentally insane mainly because they never listened to Eris Morn and Cayde. Cayde was there to inform us in what we could do, Eris helped us deal with" The Voices Of The Void". They are either the best gift you'll ever have or the death of you, they can make you psychic and gives you the knowledge of all universes IF you get it right. On the other hand you get it wrong, well they infect your mind and eventually you go insane and melt away into the atoms of the void. Me? Well I've not exactly mastered them but I'm getting there, thanks to Eris Morn even with the delay thanks to The Taken, I'm very close and Eris is very pleased with me along with Cayde, surprisingly who's ego bigger than the vanguard.

"Guardian, we've been getting reports of increasing Taken activity." Cayde said through comms

"We are going after Oryx who's taken a Gunslinger." My Ghost reported

"Wait did you say Oyrx? And he took a Gunslinger? You need to find them now and save that Gunslinger I don't want to lose another Hunter." Cayde ordered

As we dropped onto the Dreadnought instantly I noticed the "increased Taken activity" Multiple ogres, centurions and knights all point their weapons at me and fired, I shadesteped behind cover as my SUROS DIS-43 appeared in my hands,

"I'm starting to feel worried." I said to myself

"Is there something wrong?" my Ghost questioned

"I don't know if we'll be able to save the Gunslinger and there's no Wizards." I said

I popped out of cover and put a couple round into a Knight, killing it

"That is worth noting, I guess we should move." My Ghost said

"Obviously." I said while I jumped into the air and fired my bow at three centurions killing them and stunning the rest, I ran under the crashed cabal ship and into the monuseleum and found my way to the portal that brought me to the throne room previously.

"The portal is still open but why?" My Ghost pointed out and questioned

"He wants us to chase him, The Gunslinger is mostly likely turned." I said darkly

"But they can't be, can they?" My Ghost said

"We both know Oryx is very dangerous, would you be surprised if they were changed?" I said

"I guess your right." My ghost gave up

As I went to go through the portal, I stopped to look at something the caught my eye, I walked over to a light and as I looked around the corner I see a sword, it was an awfully foreign looking sword, well most things are now but this really really foreign, I slowly approached it mesmerised, I reached out and touched it, It let out a pulse blowing me back onto the floor,

I opened my eyes and saw Oryx, big and strong like before but next to him was a beautiful looking female, blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, I readied myself for combat, Oryx laughed and touched the female, she shook violently, then was filled with a black rage looking liquid, he made her into a taken Guardian.

"Run."


End file.
